An example of an information processing program according to the present disclosure is an information processing program for causing a computer of an information processing device including a restriction unit for restricting use of functions of the information processing device and a handwritten input receiving unit to function as a signature input request unit for requesting an input of a handwritten signature, an input result sending unit for sending, to a server, a result of a handwritten input which has been input in response to the request from the signature input request unit and received by the handwritten input receiving unit, an authorization information input receiving unit for receiving an input of authorization information which has been issued by the server that received the result of the handwritten input and which shows that the use of the functions of the information processing device is authorized, and a restriction cancellation unit for cancelling the restriction by the restriction unit, wherein the restriction cancellation unit cancels the restriction by the restriction unit when the input of the authorization information is received.
With the present disclosure, in the information processing device comprising the handwritten input receiving unit, the handwritten signature received by the handwritten input receiving unit is sent to the server, and the authorization information issued by the server is input in response.
In addition, when the input of the authorization information is received, the restriction by the restriction unit is cancelled.
According to the present disclosure, by comprising this kind of configuration, procedures for obtaining the approval for authorizing the user to use a predetermined function can be efficiently performed.
Moreover, the signature input request unit may request the input of the handwritten signature when the input of the authorization information has not been received upon executing software operation in the information processing device, and the restriction cancellation unit may cancel the restriction by the restriction unit when the input of the authorization information has been received upon executing software operation in the information processing device.
Moreover, the restriction unit may impose restriction of the use of the function on a user of the information processing device, and the signature input request unit may request an input of the handwritten signature by an administrator of the user who is different from the user.
Moreover, the information processing program according to the present disclosure may also cause the computer to function further as a transmission destination input receiving unit for receiving from the administrator an input which designates a transmission destination of the authorization information issued by the server, and a transmission destination notifying unit for notifying the server of the transmission destination of the authorization information that has been received by the transmission destination input receiving unit, wherein the authorization information input receiving unit may receive the input of the authorization information issued by the server and received by a termination designated as the transmission destination.
As a result of causing the transmission destination of the authorization information to be the transmission destination designated by the administrator, the issued authorization information can be sent to a terminal that is convenient for the administrator.
Moreover, the transmission destination input receiving unit may receive an input which designates a terminal that is different from the information processing device used by the user as the transmission destination of the authorization information.
As a result of causing the transmission destination of the authorization information to be a terminal that is different from the information processing device that is being used by the user, it is possible to inhibit the unauthorized acquisition of the authorization information by a user who has not obtained the approval of the administrator.
Here, the transmission destination input receiving unit may receive an input which designates an email address of emails to be received by a terminal that is different from the information processing device used by the user as the transmission destination of the authorization information.
Moreover, the authorization information input receiving unit may receive an input of the authorization information based on an operation by the administrator.
As a result of inputting the authorization information sent from the server via the administrator's operation, it is possible to inhibit the authorization information from being input without going through the administrator.
Moreover, the information processing program according to the present disclosure causes the computer to function further as an association unit for associating the authorization information, the input of which has been received by the authorization information input receiving unit, with a password set by the administrator, a password input receiving unit for receiving an input of the password set by the administrator upon executing software operation in the information processing device, and a password determination unit for determining whether the input password, the input of which has been received by the password input receiving unit, coincides with the set password set by the administrator, wherein the restriction cancellation unit may cancel the restriction by the restriction unit when the password determination unit determines that the input password and the set password coincide.
As a result of associating the authorization information, the input of which has been received, with the password set in the information processing device and thereby once associating the password and the authorization information, the restriction by the restriction unit can thereafter be efficiently cancelled by using the password.
Moreover, the information processing program according to the present disclosure causes the computer to function further as a user age determination unit for determining whether the user of the information processing device is under a predetermined age, wherein the signature input request unit may request an input of the handwritten signature by the administrator when the user age determination unit determines that the age of the user is under the predetermined age.
Moreover, the information processing program according to the present disclosure causes the computer to function further as an estimation unit for estimating whether the administrator is a guardian of the user by determining whether the administrator is at or above a predetermined age, wherein the input result sending unit may send the result of the handwritten input to the server when the estimation unit estimates that the administrator is the guardian of the user.
Moreover, the authorization information may be sent from the server by using a communication method that is different from a communication method which enables reception of the authorization information by the information processing device.
As a result of using, for sending the authorization information from the server, a communication method that is different from a communication method which enables reception of the authorization information by the information processing device, it is possible to inhibit a user who has not obtained the administrator's from wrongfully inputting the authorization information, without going through the administrator, by using the information processing device.
Moreover, the information processing program according to the present disclosure causes the computer to function further as an information sharing unit for sharing predetermining information with the server that has received the result of the handwritten input, and an authorization information determination unit for determining whether the authorization information, the input of which has been received by the authorization information input receiving unit, has been issued by the server by using the predetermined information, wherein the restriction cancellation unit may cancel the restriction by the restriction unit when the authorization information determination unit determines that the authorization information, the input of which has been received, has been issued by the server.
As a result of confirming whether the input authorization information is authentic by using the predetermined information shared between the information processing device and the server, it is possible to inhibit the restriction by the restriction unit from being cancelled based on the input of wrongful authorization information.
Moreover, the information processing program according to the present disclosure causes the computer to function further as an input result determination unit for determining whether attribute information pertaining to the handwritten input result satisfies predetermined conditions in the handwritten input result received by the handwritten input receiving unit, wherein the input result sending unit may send the handwritten input result to the server when the input result determination unit determines that the attribute information satisfies the predetermined conditions.
Moreover, the input result determination unit may determine whether a ratio of a handwritten portion relative to a handwritable area is within a predetermined range in the handwritten input result received by the handwritten input receiving unit, and the input result sending unit may send the handwritten input result to the server when the input result determination unit determines that the ratio of the handwritten portion relative to the handwritable area is within the predetermined range.
By determining whether the ratio of the handwritten portion relative to the handwritable area in the handwritten input result is within a predetermined range, it is possible to efficiently determine whether the handwritten signature is appropriate.
Moreover, the present disclosure can also be understood to be a method that is executed by a computer, or a program to be executed by a computer.
Moreover, the present disclosure may also be an item in which the foregoing program is recorded in a recording medium that can be read by a computer or other devices and machines.
Here, a recording medium that can be read by a computer and the like refers to a recording medium which electrically, magnetically, optically, mechanically or chemically accumulates information such as data and programs, and which can be read by a computer and the like.